


Fated for Death

by isanghankkoma



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanghankkoma/pseuds/isanghankkoma
Summary: After the war, Lorcan went away. But, Elide waited.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 13





	Fated for Death

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is not proofread.

The war has long ended. The shackles has long been free. But Elide’s heart has still belong to him. To a man with black eyes and black heart too. But he can’t help it. To not be himself is the greatest sin he will ever commit. But she can’t help it either. To not love him will be her greatest regret. So she love and love and love him even though the man of her dreams has gone away to a land far away that once belongs to a dark queen. 

Elide is now a Lady. Back to her own home that she once inhabited before the war. Before her parents’ death, before her uncle took her to that goddamned mountain. Those mountains that contains her darkest memories but also contains memories of her with the man she so loved. They separated after Yrene defeated Erawan and Aelin won the war. He needed to go back to Maeve’s castle. For what Elide didn’t know. Not that he is a man of many words anyway. But before they parted, she reminded them both of her promise. That he is always welcome to her no matter what happen, no matter how long time has flown and no matter which side they are standing. She will always welcome him and that is something that he can always hold true. 

“Milady,” her maid’s voice startled her out of her longing. She took a moment to collect herself before she turns to her maid. 

“The Queen, the Lady of Carravere and her ward are here,”

A smile blooms on her face at the news. It’s been so long since they came here.

“Prepare a banquet for us, please,” Elide quickly ran to her front door. Her quick little feet thumps the floor merrily. Though her feet still hurts from time to time at least it’s not screaming in pain like before thanks to a healer that she brought home with her. 

“Your Highness! Milady! Evangeline!” she shouted their names as if roaring them will make her feet run quicker.

“Slow down, Elide!” Aelin shout back a warning to her.

She skidded a halt in front of Aelin and Aelin took her in her arms lovingly. She hugs back the Queen of Terrasen as fierce as she could. 

“I want a hug too!” Elide broke the hug so that she can hug Evangeline too. The fierce little girl has now grown into fiercer little lady. Her sword accompanies her everywhere she goes. Not to mention that she got her sword lesson from the best, General Aedion. 

“Lady Lysandra!” she curtsied to the newly appointed Lady. Lysandra just rolled her eyes before curtsying back to Elide.

“Lady Elide!” – All of us broke into laughter.

This is their first meeting after her appointment as Lady of the new land Carravere. Everyone could say that she is doing a very good job befriending with the wild snow leopard roaming the land. Elide herself is busy taking care of Perranth. So many families needed help getting back on their feet. So many children homeless on the street. So many position to fill but not many qualified officers. But she will do it all. For her love to Perranth exceeds all.

They spent the next hours strolling through her garden talking about official matters, non-official matters, girl matters, and every other matters they could think of. Evangeline went off on her own to explore the forest behind her castle. Why she needs to take the barn’s assistant, they don’t know. But they talked about Aelin’s reign, Lysandra’s governance and Aedion’s help, as well as Evangeline’s misadventure which brought headache to Lysandra and laughter to us all. 

It wasn’t long until dinner time arrive. They eat their dinner in laughter and merry. Elide wishes she could spent her days happy like this every day. 

That’s when Aelin suddenly stiffens. She looks around as if sensing a dark presence. She slowed down her chewing and looks cautiously at Elide.

“Is there something wrong, Aelin?” Elide inquired cautiously.

Aelin offers a fake smile and just continued her chewing. They finished their dinner and Elide offers the three of them to stay the night which Aelin took the offer quickly. As if she needs to be here tonight to protect Elide. Elide might not have fae’s senses but even she knew Aelin had sensed something near. Though the house is guarded but nobody can reject the Queen’s protection.

It’s not even midnight before Elide felt the tug that she haven’t felt in a long time. Last time would be during the war when her patron goddess keep asking her to run. She placed her palms on her chest to ask Anneith whether she is in danger. But she just felt constant tug against her heart and nothing else. Not an answer that she knows how to interpret. So she jumps out of bed lurking through the castle to make sure everything is safe and castle is locked. She wasn’t surprised to meet Aelin in her welcome hall. As if Aelin too felt the tug. But they both know it’s her fae’s sense that keep her on her toes. 

She didn’t get the chance to ask Aelin if something’s wrong before she felt the tug again. But this time it felt warmer. This time it tug her outside. Her feet was half step towards the door when she looked at Aelin.

“I will be right behind you,” Aelin promised. Though Elide do find it weird that Aelin suddenly backed off from her protective instinct but she trust Aelin to not leave her in case there’s danger. So she stepped outside in the dark cold night. She didn’t noticed inside but now that she’s outside she felt the night had turned colder. She walked further into the night not knowing what to see or what to expect. But she holds to Aelin’s promise that she will be right behind her. 

That’s when she saw him. He just stood there blending with the darkness of the night not wanting to be seen but choose to be for her. Just for her. Just for his Elide. It was dark, yes. But Elide will always know her Lorcan. She will always know her lover even when there’s only darkness around her. Oh how she missed that man so much. So much that she had sprinted towards him without her knowing it. No matter that Lorcan seemed hesitated to come to her. No matter that when she finally has him in her arms he doesn’t return the hug. It doesn’t matter. All of it doesn’t matter. Because she promised him his place in Perranth. She promised him that when there comes a day that he found himself with nowhere to go he can always come to her. Above all, she promised herself not to regret her love for him. She loved him for all of his flaws, his darkness and his Hellas. She didn’t realize Aelin is no longer behind her. Retreating from the scene that felt too intimate for Aelin to witness. But that also didn’t matter. What does matter is her Lorcan is now with her. For however long he wants to stay she will have him here. No conditions, no terms. As she had promised him.


End file.
